Jimena Castillo
'Jimena Castillo '''is one of the four original Daughters in the ''Daughters of the Moon series. She first appears in the first book in the series, but stars in the third book, Night Shade, as well as The Choice. Personality & Appearance Jimena is described as having curly, shoulder-length dark hair. Jimena, like the other girls, is described as being strikingly beautiful, but her most distinctive features are her tattoos and scars. She has at least five tattoos, as detailed in the books. She has two tear drop tattoos on her right cheek under her eye, signifying the time she has done for her gang activities. In the webbing between her thumb and forefinger on her left hand, she has a triangle of three dots, a sign of gang membership. On her right hip, she has a tattoo from her gang days of her nickname "Risky." Her fifth tattoo was given to her by Catty Turner in Night Shade, and is a crescent moon on her right arm. JImena is the most aggressive of the Daughters of the Moon. Character History Jimena was born in the desert while her mother and grandmother were crossing the border between Mexico and California, so she could be raised in America. For the first few years of her life, she was raised by her mother, who she was taken away from due to her mother's drug use. In order to receive better welfare benefits, Jimena's mother lied about her daughter's age, so Jimena was raised as though she were a year younger than she actually was. Jimena joined a local gang, El Nueve, at the age of twelve, where she earned the street nickname "Risky." The same year, Jimena entered her first stint at Youth Authority Camp for emptying a round of bullets into a man who had killed two of her friends. Her second sentence was for hijacking cars. Jimena left the gang at fourteen or fifteen to dedicate herself to the Daughters of the Moon. As a Daughter, Jimena becomes best friends with Serena Killingsworth, whose brother she eventually dates. Powers Jimena has the power to see the future through premonitions. She is able to see snapshots of things that will occur shortly in the future. The premonitions are often easily misinterpreted, occasionally leading the Daughters to greater danger. While Jimena has visions of the future, nothing can be done to change it once it has been seen, though this fact does not stop the Daughters from trying. Jimena's first premonition occurred at the age of seven, when Jimena foresaw the death of her best friend Miranda. Despite her attempts to keep it from happening, Miranda was killed in a drive-by shooting. After Jimena's Choice, the spirit of Pandia, the daughter of Selene and Zeus, awakens within her and she becomes the reincarnation of this deity, as well as the new mentor to the Daughters. Rather than having premonitions as she did before, she becomes clairvoyant, so that her visions are never misinterpreted. In her new role, Jimena guides the Daughters as their mentor Maggie did previously. Love Interests Prior to the start of the series, Jimena was involved with Veto, one of her fellow gang members. Veto called Jimena by a nickname, "Jaguar." Veto was killed by rival gang members around the same time that Jimena was discovering her destiny as a Daughter of the Moon. In Night Shade, the Atrox animated Veto's shade to try to defeat Jimena. As his shade fades, Veto gives Jimena his blessing to date Collin Killingsworth. A short time later, Jimena and Collin begin their romantic relationship, which continues throughout the series. Jimena's Choice At the end of The Choice, Jimena turns seventeen and chooses to remain human and forget about her history as a Daughter so she can continue to be with her friends and boyfriend, Collin.Category:Characters Category:Daughters of the Moon